New Life, New Light
by Blessedly Twilighted
Summary: Angel Thunderbird holds in her small hands the legacy of the Quileute tribe. She is there past as well as there future. What will happen when Vampires come and threaten all that she holds dear? Will she hang tight or run. Angel & Jake story.
1. Chapter 1 Angel's Loss

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer, but I do own Angel she is my character.**

_**Chapter 1 Angel's Loss**_

_**It will be like I never existed.**_

Who knew those words would be the ones that shredded my heart to ribbons. I truly did love Alex Cullen. My family didn't like him. It doesn't help matters being fully Quileute and living on the reservation. I had to cross the treaty line just to be able to go on a date with my boyfriend. He was a vampire. I felt everything slide away from me at that moment. Once I again became aware of my surroundings. I walked up to Alex and thrust myself against him.

"I'll go with you! You don't have to leave me! Please Alex don't leave me. Please don't break my heart anymore." I begged.

Alex shook his head and took off in a flash there was nothing left to prove he had ever been with me. I was truly alone. Running I took off for my house. As I ran through the door I slammed it shut behind me. I Angel Thunderbird was going to be alone the rest of my life. Just as I entered the kitchen the tears started to stream down my face. Alex didn't love me. He left me to die at the hands of my father. I didn't care anymore if Alex couldn't love me who could? My cousin Sam hasn't come to see me in so long. Everyone has left me. It wasn't just the loss of Alex that hurt me, it was the loss of all of the Cullens the same day. Then my father looked up at me. I didn't care anymore about the look in his eye that I had learned early on meant something sinister. He could kill me and I wouldn't put up a fight. I no longer cared about anything.

Staring my father in the eyes I whispered, "He left me. You can be happy now. I'm as miserable as you!"

His eyes flashed just as I expected them to. I was hoping by antagonizing him he would just do it already and end my pain. I waited for the pain that usually accompanied and to my luck I didn't have to wait long. Something slammed my face into the table. I felt the table break with the force of the crunch. I tasted blood and hoped for worse.

"You are the reason my mother left me!" I growled.

I felt before I seen the foot flying towards my ribs. After that everything seemed to jumble together. The pain wasn't in one spot it was everywhere. I closed my eyes to escape it into the waiting darkness. The last thing I knew I felt strong arms lifting me from the ground. I hoped it was Alex's arms, or heck I would even settle for moody Edward's arms right now.

"You're going to be ok. He won't ever hurt you again! I won't allow it sweet pea." A kind voice whispered into my ear.

A mist clouded my vision, and suddenly a beautiful woman drifted into my sight.

"Child, I'm from the original Tribal elders. Your time is coming soon for the war is not that far off. Poor child, but this was your path that you had to walk to find your destiny. This path is yours alone. There is however one other that will walk it with you. Your mate. You will meet soon my child but you must understand T'ist'ilal you are not alike him as he is his brothers. The war is fast approaching and it is time for you to fight." The woman said before the mist disappeared and I was looking into the two most gorgeous brown orbs I had ever seen.

"Are you alright? I thought we lost you for a minute there. You healed really fast which confused me. I have never met another being that healed as fast as I. My name is Jacob. What is yours?" The kind stranger said.

Looking into his eyes was like glancing into the tunnel of my soul. In his eyes I saw my future, and that terrified me. I should still be mourning the loss of my love. I should not be rejoicing in my strange savior coming in too soon for my timely peace. In that moment though even my anger could not fully reach it's height. This beautiful creature standing before me was looking at me with adoration and love though I had just met him. I believe I would remember if I had ever before set eyes on such a man that took my breath away like this. He made me want to climb to the top of Mount Everest. To walk across the shores of La Push. Whatever this new found feeling was within me it was not right. It couldn't be. As I took in my surroundings I noticed I was lying on a soft bed in a room that I had never before set eyes on.

"Get away from me. Thank you for helping me but if you will show me to the door I will leave. I'm sorry for your inconvenience." I stuttered out jumping up.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to go back to that man. It would kill me knowing that I was sending you back to the slaughter. I don't even know your name." Jacob said looking down.

"Angel Thunderbird." I whispered.

Jacob gasped and looked away. So he had heard of my family. I guess my how many great grandmothers back was his family's one that got away, because she knew it would save his family.

"It's ok Jacob Black. You have nothing to worry about. I will leave and you can pretend we never met." I whispered.

I ran for the window. I didn't care then even if it hurt me. I needed to get out of there. I cleared the window safely. The further I got away the more my chest ached. I felt like I was being suffocated. It was then that I ran into a familiar hard chest.

"Angel stop. You don't have to stay with him, but at least stay with me. I should have defended you sooner. Stay with Emily and I." Sam begged.

"Emily? Whose Emily? What happened to Leah?" I asked confused.

Sam looked at the ground for a moment before he could meet my gaze.

"Leah and I aren't together anymore. She wasn't my destiny Emily is." Sam said determined.

"I've about had it up to here with hearing about destiny. At least you didn't call me T'ist'ilal like she did. I'm Quileute yes but that does not mean I want to hear my family legends. My life has fallen apart enough. Sam I'll stay with you as long as Jacob stays far away from me. I don't like the way I feel for him." I said quietly.

Sam at first appeared shocked but then a sense of calm settled over his features and he nodded at me. Gently Sam lifted me and carried me through the trees to a small cabin. A beautiful girl stepped out, but half of her face was scarred. Even with the scars she was still beautiful. Hopefully she knew that.


	2. Chapter 2 Angel's Misery

_**Chapter 2 Angel's Misery**_

For eight days and eight nights I have stayed with Emily and Sam. For Eight nights Jacob has come and begged me to at least talk to him. I couldn't betray myself that way so I ignored his every gesture. There was one moment when I did pay attention to his loving words, but it lead to us making love. After that experience I haven't allowed him to catch my eye. The pain in my chest has increased ten-fold since I had denied him entry to my heart. Maybe I felt that I deserved my own misery. That's why I had to make it worse for myself. Today just to make Sam happy I went for a walk in the woods. Ok he said a walk he didn't say for me to walk through the woods, but for what I had planned I didn't want to be found. After looking around I pulled the razor from it's sheath and gently drug it across my thigh. Once the metallic scent hit my nose I let up on the blade. This was my new way of releasing my pain from my body. One cut at a time. I think Sam knew because every time I was alone I was cutting but that isn't why I thought he knew. I thought he knew because he always looked at me angrily after I walked into the dining room. What bothered me is I couldn't even cut properly. My skin would heal right back up. The only thing that stopped the increased healing process was my blade made of ivory. I could feel someone watching me, but when I turned round my jaw dropped.

"Is this why you won't talk to me? Have you ever thought that you are stopping your own happiness? You are meant to be my mate! How could you steal from me? Don't look so confused if you continue to do this you will be stealing yourself from me! Don't you ever think of anyone's feeling besides your own?" Jacob snarled yanking me to my feet.

I think I screwed up this time. It finally happened. I finally cut to deep. I prayed for it to happen and it finally did. Slowly I fell but Jacob pulled me to his chest, and put pressure against my wound. Then he did something that forever would attach itself to my brain. Jacob sliced his bicep with my blade and held it to my wound on my thigh. I felt the resistance drain from me. I finally allowed my love for him to take over for just an instant but that's all it took for my body to firmly place him solely in my heart and attach him to my soul. Looking over I noticed a tattoo of my family's symbol tattooed on Jacob's left shoulder. I glanced at my belly and noticed a russet wolf tattooed on my bare belly. I knew then that as long as we were together everything would be ok but that didn't mean I wanted a relationship just yet. Yes we were one heart and soul but we were still strangers.

"K'wa'iti Release me! NOW!" I ordered.

As if my words burned him Jacob set me on my feet and stepped back.

"Your eyes. There were brown before but now they are a vibrant green. You truly are amazing." Jacob said with excitement and fear.

"Angel please allow me to stay with you. It hurts me to be away. I never thought this would happen. I loved Bella but she loved Edward. Then Victoria killed her taking her away from Edward and I. I never considered till I met you that she wasn't my destiny. Angel you are. Please allow me into your heart!" Jacob begged.

"You're in my soul already. Isn't that enough for right now? Can't that just be enough?" I begged.

Jacob seemed stunned.

"Angel you must come with me. Please?" Jacob begged.

I shook my head; turned on my heel and did the only thing that I could. I ran like hell. Before I knew it I was inside Sam's house. I had already learned though. Perhaps my misery was one of my own making. Even if it was it didn't change anything. All my family had ever done for the Blacks was cause heart ache. What could I possibly do now? It's bad enough I knew of their wolfyness. That wasn't through their own slip up though. It was through my uncanny ability to see the honesty of someone's soul. It doesn't work very well when the wolf is a second addition to the soul. The man can be feeling one thing while the wolf is feeling something entirely different. I hated my empathy, but I had had it since I was a child. Jacob loves me but his wolf is crying from the separation of our bodies. That isn't love. At least not any type of love I had ever come across. What annoyed me was the fact that I couldn't read a vampire, but there extra abilities don't work on me either. Alex my ex could hear what people think like Edward only Alex could control what he heard. Alex's ability worked on everyone with the exception of me and vampires. He could read Werewolves. The wolves were the only ones he couldn't shut out. Whenever he tried to read me I would receive a flutter like feeling throughout my body. That was all that would happen. My ability had confused the Cullens. You see Jasper could control others emotions. It didn't work on me though just as Alice's ability did not work on me. Edward was amused because he was unable to read me as well. They had never met a human who could surpass all of their abilities. Even there precious Bella before she died was unable to block all of their abilities. Alice and Jaspers still worked on her for example. Edward did not like that Alex had fallen for a human much like him. Edward had told him repeatedly it would end in heart ache.

I had been so deep into my thoughts I walked right into Sam and didn't realize that he had been talking to me since then.

"Angel you need to start listening around here. Jacob called me. You will spend at least an hour a day with Jacob. I don't care if you don't speak to him but you had better at least spend that time with him." Sam ordered.

"No. I will not. Sam no offense but this is between Jacob and I. Just because Jacob doesn't have the balls to stand up and take his rightful position as alpha doesn't mean that I will be stuck in the power play. Speaking of which Emily has something to talk to you about." I said and walked stiffly away.

Sam during my speech had turned cherry red. You see everyone thought that I would join the pack within this next year. Every wolf even before shifting had to listen to an alpha order. I was the only one who could disobey and none of us knew why. It never ceased to annoy Sam though. I smiled to myself knowingly. I was going to just let Sam think it was due to the order, but that was not the reason at all. I grinned to myself as I left the house with one destination in mind. I was going to see the most beautiful chocolate orbs I have ever seen. I was going to Jacob.


End file.
